The Animal Queen
by BloodSucker1901
Summary: M.K. returned to Moonhaven, not long afterwards her and Nod got into a fight and broke up. With heartache M.K. is changing into someone she's not. With an old enemy returning and a forgotten legend that began it all, M.K. must work out how to approach things, especially when a destiny chosen long before she was born reaches her. It takes some unlikely friends to save Moonhaven.
1. Explaining The Beginning

**The Animal Queen**

**Ive been living in Moonhaven now for a couple of years along with my father. We decided that our world was not for us and Queen Marigold was quite willing to shrink us all (Including Ozzie) for us to return. Ive been training to be a leafman, im doing pretty well so far if i do say so myself, but Nod is one to disagree (I think he's just jealous that im a better flyer than him, althogh if I ever told him that he would 'kill' me). **  
**Okay so that was a lie... We had a fight a little after I came back and he broke up with me. Yeah sure i hurt but i threw myself into training and now im one of the best. I have changed quite a bit since that day, im more tough and independent... Basically ive turned into a female Ronin. **

**We are currently on patrol. Queen Marigold wanted to check on the lake and make sure the flowers are all in bloom. Im standing about four men away from Nod... It still hurts looking at him... I still feel the heartbreak as if it was just yesterday. We saddle our birds and I cant help but look over at Nod for a second, I see Ronin from the corner of my eye with a look of concern.. He knew how i felt.. I give him a glare and turn back to the task at hand.. Not before I notice Nod turned around looking at me. I take the reins and fly ahead of the group including Queen Marigold... Everyone is use to my antics when it comes to Nod, they have all learned to leave me alone when im in one of my moods... Well almost everyone. **

**"TIA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU. QUIT FOLLOWING ME, YOU KNOW HOW I GET... I don't want to hurt you again"**

**"I KNOW BLOODY WELL HOW YOU GET. Now land so we can talk before I make you bestie... Or else It'll be your arm breaking this time round"**

**I kept on flying, easily dodging Tia's 'attacks', I decided to land within noticeable distance from the lake, atleast then i can still remain on patrol and talk to Tia. I love her to pieces, we became good friends... Best friends quite soon after my break up with Nod, she was there when I needed her the most. She was the one who understood that I came from a different upbringing and so would act differently then everyone else. But she's expecting me to move on from him as it's affecting everything I do... Just like my outbirst back then... Or when I broke her arm...**

**"You cannot keep doing this M.K. soon people wont allow it... Thing's will only go downhill from here.. Its time to move on"**

**"YOU KNOW FULLY WELL WHY I CANT- SO STOP PUSHING"**

**"I HAVE TO, it's been two years M.K. two years. Ronin's thinking of laying you off Leafman duties so that you can sort out your head"**

**"Oh really? Wouldn't surprise me... Nod is like his son.. Well he has no need anymore to do so"**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN?" **

**"After today, I QUIT"**

**"YOU CANT JUST QUIT. What would Ronin say? What would your father say? Your one of the best M.K. dont lose that"**

**"Like I care what Ronin says.. as for my father.. he knew it was comming. I wont lose being one of the best.. Im still going to train. So for the last time. STOP PUSHING" **

**"You are my friend M.K. I dont want to see you hurt anymore"**

**"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD NOD THAT BEFORE HE BROKE MY HEART" **

**I turned and looked behind me, everyone had started to arrive, im sure atleast one person heard our shouting. I didn't want to hate Tia... She was one of the last friends I had... But it was difficult... I knew that she didn't fully understand how much I loved Nod or how deep into my heart ache I was, but I thought that she could atleast give me space when i needed it the most. I jumped bacck onto my Hummingbird- Leiah- and took to the skies. **

**"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? WHAT ABOUT PATROL?"**

**"DONT CARE AND ANYWHERE BUT HERE" **

**And with that I was off... Headed towards Nim Galuu's tree... there was a vibe within that place that calmed my nerves... even if it was where I properly met Nod. I especially love Nim's tree in the spring, it's always so warm and beautiful just like today. Me and Nim can often be found reading the scrolls alongside my father. I love to learn about the history of Moonhaven. My favourite piece of history is the beginning... the first ruler's. **

_**Time here began quite new, few Jinn were alive and they struggled for survival, they needed a ruler. Then came along the first Queen's. Two people with two very different powers. The first being able to control all forest life, being able to move the smallest flower, to the largest tree, while the other being able to control all animal life force and turn into any animal they desire. Both owned other powers but these were the ones that made them rulers. **_

_**The Forest Queen was a kind and gentle woman who loved all life, good or bad. She helped the Jinn to survive and set todays forest society in place. She manipulated plant life to create a strong surviving society and every one hundred years on a full moon a new queen was chosen to take their place so that the society could live on. **_

_**The Animal Queen was bitter and heartbroken, her only love leaving her for the Forest Queen... Her sister. She created the Boggans to lead into an army big enough to destroy everything her sister represented... Beauty, Life, Light, Happiness, Love. **_  
_**The Forest Queen put a spell on her though, taking away the ability to create an heir of her own with such powers she possessed. Her legacy would be lost untilone has been discovered who will rise against the Boggans until they become extinct. But only she who is willing to die for the one they love even after heartbreak is to unlock the lost powers. **_

_**When the spell was put in place, the last of the Animal Queens light was gone from her heart and she became corrupted.. Her heart turning rotten. She could only control dark creatures like bats. But as a result f this she could control a dark liquid, one powerful enough to rot the whole forest... Wrathwood was created and her strongest Boggan was the one chosen to rule next, but over time it was discovered that is she got a hold of the pod chosen for next Forest Queen, she took control and her lost powers returned. **_

_**The fight between the Jinn and the Boggans began and that fight lives on to this very day, and will forever remain until the new Animal Queen is found, its their destiny to stop the war. **_

**Not many want to believe in the tale but as it's written as a scroll, one must as it cannot be made up... at least that what everyone believes. I want to be the one who watches as this Animal Queen is chosen, though as it's been so long I doubt it will happen. But regadless, I love the legend and besides training, it's kept me going through the pain. **

**I headed down below in the tree, towards a certain scroll that I kept hidden. One that I want to both destroy and keep; one that changed my lift; one that everyone wishes I didn't watch. The memory that broke my heart. **

**Mine and Nod's Break Up... **


	2. The Break Up

**The Animal Queen: Chapter 2: The Break Up. **

**I rushed over to the back of the rings of knowledge, hidden within its depths was a small gap that I only knew of... the place in which I hid the scroll. I knew it wasnt right to keep sneaking behind Nim's back when he trusted me within these rooms, but I knew he wanted to destroy the thing.. the memory that caused me so much pain and I couldnt let that happen. I made myself comfy on the floor, I have learnt by now that I need to, or I hurt myself from falling too hard on the ground in tears. I run my fingers over the text, having no need to memorise it anymore as each individual image is imprinted into my mind so deep that I couldn't forget them if I tried. Closing my eye's and taking a deep breath, I calmed myself as I knew that once the memory starts, I wont pull my eyes away, not until it's finnished. And I KNEW that In a few moments time im going to be in so many tears, that I wont be able to breath properly. I blew off the dust and watched as the room around me transformed... **

_**It was a sunny day in Moonhaven, life had never been fuller than this day, the life of the forest never seemed happier, the tree's were dancing and the flower's bloomed larger than they ever had before. The Leafman got a rare day off from training to enjoy the beautiful day. Nod was waiting patiently by the phone waiting for M.K. to arrive, they hadn't spoken in almost a month and Nod missed her terribly she was his girlfriend (Despite the height and world difference) afterall, though he knew that from them being in two different worlds it wasn't going to last long. In fact he hadn't talked to many for the past week and a bit, everyone was being so secretive towards him... He guessed it had something to do with Ronin as he had too big a smile on his face for the past week. But he was just excited as he missed those green eyes so terribly, so he couldn't care less at the moment. **_

_**"Put your arms around me.."**_

_**Nod turned around at the speed of light, to come to face with a tiny M.K. with a massive smile upon her face and a dress made out of the purest white flower. He watched as she nervoulsly twiddled her thumbs and tucked hair behind her ear. **_

_**"What are you doing here?"**_

_**"Surprise! Im living in Moonhaven now, along with my dad, I wanted to be with you, fully"**_

_**"No, no, no, no, no, no. Your meant to be in stomper world, your meant to be living your life.."**_

_**"My life is here in Moonhaven with you, I didn't belong in that world"**_

_**"Yeah you did, you belong in school, and work, and meant to find someone to live your life with, grow old and.. and.."**_

_**"And what Nod? And what? Don't you want me to be here? Is that it?"**_

_**"Yes, I mean no. I don't know alright, but you belong in your world, not here in mine"**_

_**"What are you talking about? I thought you would be happy... I thought you would want me to be here... we can be together properly now"**_

_**"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG.. I never wanted.. I didn't.. You..I cant deal with this"**_

_**"Are you.. Are you breaking up with me?"**_

_**"Yes, no, maybe... You don't understand.. I didn't..."**_

_**"No, I.. I get it, you didn't want me here, you don't want to be with me... I should have known"**_

_**"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND"**_

_**"I Understand perfectly well Nod. I get it, see you around... it's not like I can go back now anyway..."**_

**The memory faded and I could tell that tears were running down my face, that's the last time I spoke to Nod... I was in Moonhaven for a week before that meeting, getting ready to surprise him, everyone else knew and were sworn to secrecy, they all knew... or thought they knew how much he missed me and believed it would have been a great surprise... But I guess he never wanted me here in the first place, never truely wanted to be with me. We avoided each other since then. I threw myself into training and learning the history of Moonhaven, I could still feel the heartache even then and knew it wasn't just going to leave, thats when I met Tianara... or Tia for short. She provided a comfort that nothing else could. But still the heartache only got worse and worse, while I changed to hide it or fight it, through this I pushed away those who I cared about. The only people left is Nim, my Father, and hopefully Tia (Though after todays fight im guessing not),But I believe that Ronin still has a little care for me in him. **

**Since that day though a thought has run through my head.. 'Who give's up everything for a world that's not even their's?' I once thought that I knew the answer to that question, but the more I think about it, the more I shy away from the answer. I thought once that it was my father... but now I think it is me... I gave up everything I ever knew to be with the one I love.. thinking that he loved me back, but I was wrong, and the world I though I belonged in... wasn't the right world. How I wish I could go back and change that day... maybe things would have been different.. all I know is that at some point we would have ended up in the same way as now... maybe though it would have been eaiser... **

**"M.K. are you down here, I can see Leiah out front.."**

**Oh shoot, I cant let Nim see me here... He'll find out where my hiding spot is. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and hid the scroll, yeah okay, the rolling up of the scroll was a 'little' messy but it'll do for now... im the only one who will be watching it anyways. I rushed over to the other side of the rings of knowledge, atleast then it may look as if I came from somewhere else other than my hiding spot.**

**"Over here Nim.."**

**"Oh there you are... Ronin came looking for you with Tia... They are worried and frankly so am I.."**

**"Im fine Nim, really, just... tired"**

**"If you say so, but you can talk to one of us, we don't want you hurting"**

**How may time's have I heard this today alone alredy? But I can't shout at Nim... He's too nice to me for that. **

**"I know.. it's just hard to, yano? Anyway's I just came down here to check something... I was actually heading up to leave... Ronin and Tia aren't still here are they?"**

**"Just left when I came to find you... Here if you need me alright"**

**"I know... Thanks"**

**I headed back up top, hoping that Nim was being truthful, I coudn't deal with them right now. Heading outside I felt a cool breeze and for the first time in months held a genuine smile, but I could feel a presence around me, one that felt dark and rotten, Leiah was going a bit mental over by her branch that she was left on... and for good reason, one of the leaves were rotting, that only mean't one thing, Boggan's were nearby. I jumped in the direction of Wrathwood, not too far from Nim's tree however and only one thought could process through my mind when I saw the army... **

**Mandrake... **


	3. Mandrake Is Back

**The Animal Queen: Mandrake is Back.**

**I couldn't believe my eyes, Mandrake was back.. I mean he was trapped within a regrown tree wasn't he? He couldn't have escaped.. But he did.. And his army... More Boggan's than before, by the looks of things atleast ten times the amount, I don't think this will be a war we can win, though we'll all give it our best shot. **  
**I wanted to go down to attack but I knew - despite how much I wanted to - that I needed to warn everyone... But it wouldn't hurt to listen in for a few moments would it? I don't believe so. I creeped up closer so I could hear what Mandrake was saying, careful not to make a single sound or show myself, I honestly feared what would happen if he saw me. **

**"We may have once lost, but not this time. This time we will win, we will control the forest, we will cover the land with our beautiful rot, and not even Ronin will stop us this time, I will evenge my son. The Leafman will cower beneath us, and they will fall, they will watch as their fearless leader is killed, and they will watch as their only hope dies. We will come out victorious. Kill the general first and then move onto the Queen now move, we have the element of surprise... for now"**

**I watched as the army started to move... they carefully manuvered around Nim's tree, and headed straight towards the lake... Im guessing that they knew the Queen was there. Once I shook out of my shock, I headed straight towards the lake to warn the others, while being careful to avoid the sights of the Boggan's and Mandrake. We had to get everyone out and move the Queen, but I knew we wouldn't have the time or the numbers to do so. I tried to think of a plan as I rushed back - Leiah using all her might to fly back - but I was still in too much shock. **

**As I neared the lake, I could tell that getting everyone to believe me would be a problem, especially after how I have been acting... **

**"RONIN" I landed Leiah next to him and and rushed out with what I was saying though he wasn't listening to me. **

**"Ronin, Mandrake is back and his massive army is heading here right now" **

**Ronin turned around and looked at me, he held such a dissapointing look... It was large enough that even I felt bad..**

**"There you are M.K. I see you skipped patrol, again, care to explain why?"**

**"Not now, Mandrake is back, I saw him, by Nim's tree, he is on his way here, like right now.. with a huge army.."**

**"Why were you at Nim's and not on patrol? Me and Tia checked there for you, he told us you were not there..."**

**"Are you even listening to me? Mandrake's back..."**

**"I heard you the first time, but he was killed two years ago, he couldn't have returned, so i'll ask you again M.K. why were you not on patrol?"**

**By this point we had gathered a large crowd, this included The Queen, Mub, Grub, Tia, Finn and Nod. I could tell every single one of them didn't believe me.. Why would they? **

**"You have to trust me Ronin, I saw him... He's on his way here right now, please"**

**Ronin just shook his head and turned away, not before telling me that I was 'fired' from the Leafman for neglecting my duties. I looked towards the Queen next and she just turned away back to focusing on helping the flowers that were struggling to bloom. Mub and Grub also just turned away from me, now I knew that they hated me. Finn had already dissapeared when Ronin had done so. **

**"Tia, please... I wouldn't lie about this, I beg of you.."**

**"Im sorry, M.K. I can't, Mandrake died, he has not returned... You've finally lost it... There's nothing more I can do to help you"**

**My bestfriend just looked at me and turned away, I couldn't see any guilt in her eye's... I guess not being my friend was easier for her. I then risked it and looked over at Nod, and for the first time in two years spoke to him.. **

**"Nod, please, you know me... I wouldn't lie about this, you know that.." **

**"... I realised these past two years that I never really did know you... Goodbye M.K."**

**That was it, my last hope vanished... None of them believed me, they all just turned their back on me... I thought I was broken before but now.. Now there is nothing left in my heart. Everyone I cared for has left me.. Have broken me... Excluding my dad but when he hears of this, he will too. I took off running, if they weren't going to believe me then I damn well was going to fight on my own, even if it means risking my life... My death will be easier for everyone anyways.. I won't be a burden anymore. **

**As I rushed out of the lake's sight, I turned back to look at those I once called friend's, those who I once called family. Not one of them were looking im my direction, it's become official im all alone now. How I wish that I never left in the first place, how I wish that Mum never died and that Tara never shrunk me... I just had to fall in love didn't I?**

**I ran along the tree's, careful to remain out of site until I reached the Boggan's and Mandrake, I knew already that I won't be able to kill him, but I sure as hell was going to take down quite a few Boggan's. I drew my bow and took a arrow, I lined it up with the first of many Boggan's head's and fired... **

(To warn those now who read this... The next chapter is going to be a while before it's uploaded as im hoping for it to be long... However im busy this weekend and next week too, so i may not have the time to write that much. But thank you! Xx)


	4. The First Battle- Help Me!

**The First Battle- Help Me!**

**I watched in slow motion as the arrow flew through the air, I know that the second it hit the Boggan I was aiming after, all hell would break loose. I held my breath and im sure that the forest held it with me. **

**The arrow cut through the air effortlessly until it went through the Boggan's head, time stood still in that moment while we all tried to grasp what happened... In the next moment things happened all too quickly fo my liking, I was suddenly avoiding an enslaught of arrows that headed my way. I was able to avoid the ones aimed at important parts of my body however two hit me on the left leg and another on my right shoulder. But that wouldn't stop me... I didn't even cry out in pain. **

**"Attack her on foot... We have a much bigger army to sort out than just this thing on her own"**

**"Im alot tougher than you think I am Mandake"**

**"Im sure you are... Now prove it"**

**And with that his entire army aimed their attack at me. They began to climb the trees as I drew my sword at the ready... It was now or never... but i already knew that my story was ending today by Boggan hands... But at this moment in time I wouldn't have it any other way. **

**I took a deep breath and readied my counter attack from my training I have learnt that im a better fighter when I feel and hear my surrounding rather than seeing them. Closing my eyes I could feel the slight wind through my hair and the changing weight of the branch as the first Boggans moved along it. I jumped and turned on the branch, bringing my sword with me... and took of a Boggans head, while I brought the blade behind me and stabbed the next, causing both to fall down. **

**Two down. Many more to go. **

**The next few I hit with arrows quite soon before they reached me, sending them below to the crowds, and by luck taking down a few live ones with them. I gave myself a single moment to laugh... this is what im against? I expected them to be a little weak... but not this badly. Anyways back to the task at hand... I sliced through the Boggans easily. Leaping from branch to branch when they were getting too close in too big of a mass, I looked towards Mandrake, he held a scowl on his face. I instantly knew that things between us would not end well... Like they were in the first place.. **

**I screamed out in agony when I felt a burning in my leg, causing me to loose my balance and go tummbling towards the ground below, just in time I grabbed a hold of a branch which took away the worst of my fall, looking at my leg I found a small layer of rot formed. One of the Boggans must have got me when I looked at Mandrake.**  
**However I was lucky for the initial pain was over and the rot wasn't spreading, I was up again almost instantly. **

**"Hold up, hold up, well girl.."**

**"M.k."**

**"Well M.k... You are strong, fighting off alone most of my men... Ronin has taught you well... And that rot it should have spread by now... Someone have a broken heart?"**

**"I taught myself actually... Ronin only allowed me to join the leafman... Not that I am one anymore as for you question it's none of your business"**

**Someone actually telling me the harsh reality, hurt me more than I hoped... Not that I was about to let Mandrake of all people know that. **

**"Oh but it is, for those with a broken heart make the best Boggan's. So I give you a choice, join me and seek revenge on those who hurt you... Or you will die, right here, right now... It's your choice M.k."**

**I would be lying if I said the offer didn't tempt me, I could make Nod feel the pain I feel... Show the others how broken they made me, seek revenge and watch the ife fade from their eyes as they beg for their lives and plead for forgiveness...**  
**But I couldn't... I couldn't betray my mother and father like that... I couldn't betray Tara like that... and as much as I hate the others at this moment for breaking me, I couldn't betray them either, I love and care for them too much. **

**"As... tempting as your offer is Mandrake... im going to have to pass... you see I still haven't forgiven you on our last encounter"**

**"Then you shall die by my hands..."**

**The next thing I know is that Mandrake has jumped at me with full swing attacking me with his sword... or is it a staff? I never really figured it out. I only had a limited space to fight as the Boggan's created a protective ring around us, and I knew if I tried to escape, I would be dead before anything else. **

**The first hit I blocked with my sword eventhough it sent me back a little from the force. We were both equally matched for each other as we were blocking each hit and swing. **

**Jump, tuck, roll, block, hit.**

**This is how we went for ages, the space to fight decreasing with each hit. Just as I was about to win by stabbing my sword through his stomach, I felt a searing hot pain in my own. I dropped to the floor in screaming agony, I grabbed a hold of the arrow that was piercing my stomach through both sides and looked up at Mandrake. **

**"You will never win this..." I was coughing up alot of blood by this point. **

**"I already have"**

**And with that he twisted the arrow and pulled it out with force, I only silenty screamed a the pain was too much. I moved my ingured body against one of the trees and waited for my end, watching as the living Boggan's and Mandrake headed off. **

**I was left all alone to die... So much for 'Many leaves' but I watched as a bright light appeared and a woman step from the light... **


	5. All is Revealed

**All is Revealed**

**The woman was dressed in a cloak… it looked to be made out of some sort of fur and her hair was up, being held in place by bones and feathers. Her feet were bare. She was looking at me, no emotion on her face, lips in a thin line and eyes that burned into my skull.**

"**Who the hell are you? Get away from me"**

**I was still in pain and dying... I wanted to go by own terms not some random stranger. **

"**Do not worry child. Im not here to harm you, quite the opposite really"**

"**I said get away from me!"**

"**You see child, I cannot do that, for our lives have crossed in far greater depth then you realise and it's my duty that you understand this… and live to fight on. But it is not safe out here, we must go"**

"**Well… it's too late, im dying and even if I wasn't I would never go with you."**

"**Your friends tell you that you have changed… that you are more aggressive and cruel to those around you… I can tell you why… give you answers… im the only one who can help you now"**

"**Friends? What friends? Besides I don't need help… I DON'T NEED ANYONE, they only break me in the end"**

"**My dear child, I can help you set things right, gain what you have lost, but you must trust me, for you have a destiny to fulfil and a life to live, it's been written since the beginning."**

"**Even if I did accept... I wouldn't live long enough anyways"**

**And to prove this point I once again spit out blood, my vision was becoming blurry and I could no longer feel my body. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes for the last time was the movement of my mysterious stranger walking towards me…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I awoke in what looked to be a cabin, however it was situated underground as there was no natural light and the walls made of dirt. I was lying in a bed made up of a variety of furs and feathers. My wound was completely healed while only a scar remained to show the truth. I felt oddly calm, considering I was in a place I didn't know.**

"**Ahh, glad to see you have awakened, come, sit, we have much to discuss."**

**Although I was still wary of the woman, I did as she asked, for she did save my life. I wobbled over to her and took one of the cups she was holding.**

"**May I ask about who you are? Oh and im…"**

"**M.K. I know, I have for a long, long time… im Leanora, but you can call me Lea. Im what you know as the first animal queen."**

"**THE WHAT? Impossible, you were alive decades back, you cannot still be now"**

"**Im a very powerful being M.K. I can do almost anything. And you are a very important person"**

"**Riiight, of course… if by some fluke you really are the first animal queen, why haven't you killed me yet? I mean you did created the Boggans…"**

"**The scroll you read was a lie, I made it up alongside the forest queen all those years ago… to hide the truth, to protect you"**

"**But why? Besides you can't write a fake scroll… its events that happened as they happened…"**

"**We created the rings of knowledge… we can choose what is written. It may be easier to understand if I tell you the correct history of Moonhaven… but don't interrupt if you are willing to listen"**

"**Might as well, I haven't got anything better to do"**

"**Then please child make yourself comfortable, for it's a long story…**

_**Years ago the worlds were different, at the time I only knew the 'stomper' world as I originated as a 'stomper'… or a witch according to our ancestry. For years I kept this as a secret for I was not evil, I was a healer.  
I fell in love with a man, he was sweet and kind, we had a child together… however one day he discovered my secret and set the town upon me. I hid my child with a family friend, the only person to know the truth originally.**_

_**I created a spell during this time that would change my world… during a fight against him we both 'drunk' this spell that shrunk us… he ran that day, breaking both our hearts, I didn't meet him again until years later. **_

_**At this point I was shrunk, powerful and alone in a forest that looked a lot different than beforehand, for days I walked and soon was on the verge of death. It was on the seventh day that a mouse found me, protected me from the harsh world… my power linked to all animal hearts and minds… over time this control changed, I could do more than just control… I could turn, I could adapt. I became the animal queen.**_

_**One day while on patrol protected my kingdom, I came across a woman, she was fighting on of my guards… a chipmunk to be exact.  
She held power… more than I could ever imagine, she controlled the forest and manipulated it into her own image.  
When I looked closer, I saw that she was protecting the last surviving Jinn in that time, I hoarded off the guard and we quickly became friends.**_

_**Years later we were standing on Moonhaven and declared her as the forest queen, Jinn life returned and a thriving society was built. But this was the year that the man who broke my heart returned.**_

_**He returned with the Boggan army after having his heart corrupted and broken by hate… he wanted revenge on me, wanted to destroy everything I ever loved… warmth, light, love, happiness.**_

_**The fight went on for days, both sides becoming weaker and weaker, it became apparent that there was only one way to defeat him, I casted a spell that allowed me to give up my powers temperately… but this came at a price… **_

_**Only she who is broken can gain these lost powers if they are willing to sacrifice herself for the ones who broke her.**_

_**I completed the spell and sacrificed myself to destroy the man I loved. I watched in the heavens… knowing who and when this person would be found, surprised by the end result, as she was a decedent of mine through our child. And I watched the war go on through the decades. The only return was a year after my death, when me and the forest queen created the rings of knowledge and changed our story to protect you, so that the next generation didn't know the truth… the next animal queen will destroy the Boggans once and for all.**_

_**Mandrake is the Boggan who has come closest into winning the war and if not for you… he will tonight. But you M.K. sacrificed yourself even when everyone broke you… it's your destiny to stop this war"**_

"**Wow, wow, wow, slow down a little… Me? You're giving me your lost powers? Because I didn't join mandrake? And im some relative of yours… that's just a little unbelievable"**

"**You have earnt your power… you sacrificed yourself for those who broke you… you my ancestor, yes… have become a very powerful being"**

"**What… What if I don't want this power?"**

"**You do have a choice M.K. however what you choose will determine how the events play out"**

"**Before I say anything I have some questions…"**

**I can't believe anything that im hearing… me… I have earnt this lost power… and history we all knew was truly wrong? I can't destroy the Boggans once and for all, can I? Im some relative of the animal queen… that okay was a little more believable, considering… **

**So many questions were swarming in my head, what if she chose wrong? What if it's all a fluke? What if this was my imagination?**

"**Well please ask away, we have all the time in the world"**

"**How… how are you here? You said you died…"**

"**I did… you have died… you're in the afterlife and will remain here unless you choose to accept these powers"**

"**Im dead? Like right now? How can I help them?"**

"**Yes, you cannot change that fact… but I can send you back, with enough power to destroy the Boggans"**

"**Erm… you said you were originally a stomper? A stomper in love with a child and a witch…"**

"**Yes… I fell in love as I said, had a child who I watched in the heavens. My love betrayed me… I still love him. I was not a witch, back in those days you were considered one"**

"**Then how did you become the animal queen?"**

"**Silly child, I already told you how… my powers were based around the animal kingdom, when I shrunk, animals took me in as I was no threat and soon I ruled them"**

"**Then how did the Boggans come about?"**

"**My love was shrunk alongside me… his heart became broken by my betrayal and he ran… im guessing it became rotten as no one helped to fix it and he created the Boggans to get revenge on me, but I cannot be certain"**

"… **What sort of powers will I possess if I accept… and how easy are they to control?"**

**This is what I neede3d to know the most, because I didn't want to learn anew, I needed to know what sort of power I would be controlling… **

"**Everything… your main power will be controlling and turning into any animal- correct size and shape depending. However you control powers from healing to destruction to resurrection"**

"… **Resurrection?"**

"**Yep, anyone who you want as long as they have died in the last one hundred years"**

"**MY MUM? QUEEN TARA?"**

"**Both… but they will be shrunk and that's how they must stay and it a one-time deal per person"**

"**What about control over power?"**

"**It'll come naturally to you, for you are the one to sacrifice, you have the bloodline that originally held it, and for that the power is yours"**

**Deep breaths M.K. just because you can bring back family and friends from the dead…**

"**I accept the power, Lea"**

**The second the words left my mouth a sharp pain filled my head and everything around me began to spin, until all I could see is black…**

**When I awoke I was looking into the faces of Tara and my mother, alongside two unfamiliar faces…**

(Apologies for the long update, I've been super busy recently, just starting half term though and I hope to finish the story by the end of it. Thank you all for your patience and reviews. This chapter may be a bit confusing but any questions im hoping to answer within the story, any that are not I will produce a AN at the end answering any questions you may have)


End file.
